


Protector

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: I think therefore I am [5]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortals AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), cant believe im still writing the early stages of this au, its literally all still setup damnit, tho he doesnt rlly realise hes doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Or you’ll dispose of me, right?”Dream grins, then. “Something like that.”-OR-The aftermath of Dream and Quackity's talk, to some degree.Part of my DSMP Immortals AU! Not recommended as standalone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I think therefore I am [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID TECHNO NEXT AND HERE IT IS, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

Techno notices things. He observes quietly, takes in whatever information he can, and calculates his every move. 

It’s why he keeps an eye on Dream anytime they’re in a room together. It’s why he doesn’t fail to notice the bandage on Dream’s hand the day Schlatt dies, nor does he miss the way Dream seems to be fighting back a smile. There’s not enough information there for him to form a proper conclusion. Still, he can make an educated guess.

It doesn’t bother him as much as it should; the idea that Dream killed Schlatt for his own gain. Techno’s not about to complain about the change in authority. Quackity’s a better leader than Schlatt ever was, and while Techno might not like having a government at all, at least they have a decent President.

Techno makes it his personal mission to check in on Quackity periodically. Even a blind man could see how close he was to Schlatt, and he’s obviously grieving. Plus, Techno’s not entirely sure that Dream won’t try to manipulate Quackity. It’s pretty clear he wants some kind of control without blatantly being in power.

Hence why he isn’t surprised when he runs into Dream on his way to the White House. The masked man is coming from the same direction Techno is headed towards, and upon seeing each other, they both stop. There’s a moment of terse silence before Dream speaks.

“I’ve been looking for you for a while now.”

Techno doesn’t try to pretend he knows why. “I’m not that hard to find.”

“It’s not something I was willing to talk about in front of anyone else.” Dream lifts his mask to grin at Techno; the gesture and the smile have a threatening aura. “But you understand power, don’t you?”

Techno holds his gaze carefully. “I understand how corrupt people in power are.”

Dream’s smile drops. “Pity. I thought you might be useful.”

“ _ Useful. _ ” Techno spits out the word like he’s tasted something foul. “Like how  _ useful  _ Quackity is as President? Like how  _ useful  _ it is that Schlatt’s gone?”

“Careful, Techno.” Dream’s voice is heavy with threat. “You don’t want to make me your enemy.”

“Or you’ll dispose of me, right?”

Dream grins, then. “Something like that.”

“You think you have that power?” Techno’s hand curls lightly around his sword hilt. “You think you’re capable of takin’ me out?”

Dream’s smile drops once again, his gaze hardening. “I’m a god of my own making. I hold more power than you could imagine.”

Techno scoffs. “No one can make themself a god; if they could, then I’d be one. Schlatt would have been one.”

“See, I said you were useful.” Dream’s grinning again, and the shift in expression is almost predatory. “You’re smart. Smarter than most.”

Techno’s grip on his sword hilt tightens. “You’re mad.”

Dream laughs. “You’d think I was, wouldn’t you? But haven’t you ever stopped to wonder why you’ve never come close to death? It’s not just skill, Techno; you’re a god.”

Techno draws his sword. “You’re mad,” he repeats. “And I want nothin’ to do with you.”

Dream’s smile doesn’t drop this time. “Go ahead. Incite my misfortune. It won’t end well for you.”

Techno falters at his words. “Your  _ misfortune _ ?”

Dream says nothing, just stares at him. Techno’s hold on his sword wavers and wavers until finally he lowers it, point brushing the grass underfoot. There’s a moment of silence before Techno sheathes his sword and brushes past Dream.

“I’m goin’ to check in on Quackity.”

“I’ll see you around, Techno.”

Just like that, their encounter is over. Techno suppresses a shudder at Dream’s final words. He doesn’t look forward to seeing the masked man again, ever. 

As he continues towards the White House, he can’t shake the feeling that Dream has said something to Quackity. He’s manipulative and sly as a snake, that much Techno could tell from their conversation moments before, and Quackity was still caught in his own grief. Easy prey for someone like Dream. 

The door opens with a soft click, and Techno hates the silence that presses in around him as he steps inside. The White House has slowly began to feel more and more lifeless, like those inhabiting it have stopped breathing life into it’s walls. Still, it was odd to not feel the energy of Quackity, even if he was grieving.

This past week, as Techno has been visiting him, Quackity has still maintained some sense of life to him. A little chaoticness, a small joke here or there. And he’d  _ always  _ come bounding to the door the second it opened to greet Techno as he came in.

“Quackity?”

The silence his question is met with is unnerving and oppressive. Now he’s getting worried. Quackity hasn’t  _ ever  _ been silent when he’s visited, not even the day right after Schlatt’s death. He’s been quiet, sure, but never silent.

Techno proceeds with caution. The floor creaks softly under his weight, but other than that nothing seems off. He steps into the kitchen and there’s Quackity, sat stock still, unmoving apart from his breathing.

“Quackity?” he asks, softer this time. The other man seems unharmed, but his entire demeanour is off. Quackity’s head is slow to turn, and he looks devoid of emotion.

“He’s the reason I’m here, Techno.”

Techno sits down in one of the spare dining chairs carefully, perched just barely on the edge. “Dream?”

“He pushed for me to be President, didn’t he? Made sure no one challenged my right to take over?”

Techno shuts his eyes. “He did.”

There’s a clang. Techno’s eyes fly open, but all he sees is Quackity’s fist now settled on the table. There’s a bruise blooming across his skin, and it doesn’t take much for Techno to work out what he did.

“He killed him.”

Techno freezes. The worst part is, after his interaction with Dream moments before, it’s not hard to believe. “And you have proof?”

Quackity exhales shakily. “He practically admitted it, Techno. What more proof do I need?”

Techno wishes he could tell Quackity any differently than what he says next. “No one else is goin’ to accept that, though.”

Quackity slumps back in his chair, looking defeated. “I know. But what good is being President if you can’t do anything?”

Techno drops his gaze. “To bring justice, you need proof.”

Quackity lets out a humourless laugh. “I hate this, y’know? Running everything. It’s why I’m giving it up.”

Techno’s head shoots up, and he locks eyes with Quackity. “Givin’ it up?”

“Another election.” Quackity sits forward. “My idea, not his, by the way. He’s got no control over it this time. I made sure.”

Techno huffs. “We’d best pray for a good President then, huh?”

Quackity laughs then, a genuine one. It’s small, and soft, but it gives Techno hope for a day where Quackity isn’t completely overwhelmed by his grief.

“Yeah,” he says, steadily meeting Techno’s gaze. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

Techno stays with Quackity until night falls. They talk aimlessly, about nothing and everything. As the time passes, a burden seems to lift from Quackity’s shoulders. Techno tries not to worry about who might step up to become President in his place.

In the end, it doesn’t matter. As long as Dream isn’t in control, then Techno’s happy. The masked man unnerves him more than he dares let on. He can’t help but wonder if Dream might be the downfall of them all one day.

Techno makes a silent vow to himself that if Dream ever gains control, steps up into power, that he’ll stop him. That he’ll keep everyone safe from whatever plans Dream has for the future.

That’s Techno’s role in this world. Protecting others from those who wish them harm.


End file.
